A New Lord
by PrincessSesshyGirl89
Summary: Lord Inutaisho and Lady Serenity has just given birth to lord sesshomaru but unknown to them Lord Inutaisho's brother wants the west to himself will sesshomaru get his land or will his uncle kill him? Review and read my story and find out


**A New Lord**

**By: Michelle Smith**

**One Morning in the western lands kings, queens, and everyone came to see the birth of Serenity and Inutaisho's son Prince Sesshomaru.**

**There to present there son was Totosai an old of Inutaisho.**

**The two men looked toward Lady Serenity was sitting and she looks at Inutaisho and smiles at him he walks over to her and his son Sesshomaru he looked like a mix of his parents he had Short hair on his head from his father and gold eyes from him also. From his mom he got a blue crescent moon on his forehead Red outlines above his eyes and two magenta stripes on his face. Other wise his father had long silver hair, gold eyes and a single purple on his cheeks. His mom had long light purple hair baby blue eyes a blue crescent moon on her forehead Red outline above her eyes and two magenta stripes on her cheeks.**

**Inutaisho walked up to Serenity nuzzled her neck then looked at his son and saw that he woke up.**

**Sesshomaru then looked at Totosai and wanted to play but Totosai stopped him. He then tracked the crescent moon on his forehead and said a spell to make sure that if he ever fell in love his heart would tell him what to do.**

**He then took some dirt and sprinkled it on his head until he sneezed. His parents looked at him and smiled at his cuteness Totosai then picked up Sesshomaru from his moon crescent bassinet and held him then walked over and put a gold tiny crown on his head and said to everyone presenting the prince and Heir to the western lands Prince Sesshomaru by then everyone bowed and he just giggled.**

**Totosai then gave Sesshomaru to his mom and she saw him almost to sleep she told Inutaisho that Sesshomaru and her were tired and needed sleep he said okay I'll be up in a minute and kissed her good night.**

**When she was gone he went looking for Jaken who was looking for his younger Brother Maito when he got there he saw his brother he had silver hair like him but his eyes were silver and he was skinnier.**

**Maito why were you not at the ceremony for Sesshomaru? Why if it isn't my older bro descending from high to mingle with the commoners.**

**But anyway that was today I feel simple awful!**

**Must've slipped my mind beside I was suppose to be first in line until that brat was born.**

**That brat is my son and your future lord.**

**Oh I shall go practice my curtsy.**

**Don't turn your back on me Maito.**

**Oh no Taisho perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me.**

**Is that a challenge?**

**I wouldn't dream of challenging you.**

**He then walked away.**

**What am I going to do with him?**

**He'd make a very handsome throw rug.**

**Jaken!**

**And just think whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him.**

**Ten Years Later…**

**A Young Sesshomaru was up at dawn then went to wake up his father.**

**Dad! Dad!**

**Come on dad we gotta go wake up!**

**His Father only rolled over to where his mom was on the bed then began to snore.**

**Dad, Dad.**

**His mom was slightly awake telling Inutaisho your son's awake.**

**Dad, Dad, Dad…**

**Inutaisho then said before sunrise he's your son.**

**Dad! Come on dad.**

**Then head butted him and that woke him up.**

**He looked at his son who was mad and he said you promised.**

**Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up.**

**Yeah.**

**Then Inutaisho gave a big yawn that knew he was a awake and so was Serenity.**

**The boys walked out of the castle not even an inch Sesshomaru ran back to his mom and gave her a hug and ran to where his dad was on top of the hill where they could see all of the western lands.**

**Look Sesshomaru.**

**Everything the light touches is our land.**

**Wow!!!!**

**A Lord's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun.**

**One day Sesshomaru the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new lord.**

**And this will all be mine.**

**Everything.**

**Everything the light touches.**

**What about the shadowy place?**

**That's beyond our border you must never go there Sesshomaru.**

**Okay Dad.**

**My Lord.**

**Yes Jaken.**

**Juromaru is one the lands!**

**Jaken take Sesshomaru home.**

**Ah dad can't I go.**

**No Son.**

**And his father ran off.**

**I never get to go anywhere.**

**Oh, Young master one day you will be lord.**

**Then you can chase demons from dawn until dusk.**

**Sesshomaru arrived at home and saw his uncle.**

**Hey uncle Maito!**

**Guess what?**

**I hate guessing games.**

**I'm gonna be lord of the western lands.**

**Oh goody.**

**My dad just showed me the whole lands and I'm gonna rule it all.**

**Yes, Well, Forgive me for not leaping for joy.**

**Bad back you know.**

**His uncle looked like his father but he had darker hair, no crescent moon on his forehead and a scar from his cheek to his neck. And he had darker gold eyes.**

**Hey Uncle Maito when I'm a lord what will that make you.**

**A Monkey's Uncle.**

**You're so weird.**

**You have no idea.**

**So, your father showed the whole lands did he.**

**Everything.**

**He didn't show you the rise of the northern borders.**

**Well no.**

**He said I can't go there.**

**It's far too dangerous.**

**What's out there-? **

**I'm sorry Sesshomaru,**

**I can't tell you.**

**Why not?**

**Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru.**

**I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew.**

**Yeah right.**

**I'm your only nephew.**

**Sesshomaru then ran off to find his best friend Kagome.**

**When he got there he found her mom and his mom and her she was sitting in front of her mom outside while her mom gave her a bath with her tongue.**

**Kagome was another dog demon and she was really cute for a nine year old girl.**

**She had her mom and dad's hair which was black with silver strands. She had her mom's lavender eyes. She had black marks below her eyes.**

**And she had rose color marking above her eyes.**

**His mom was napping.**

**Hey Kagome.**

**She turned and said Hi Sesshomaru.**

**Come on I just heard about this great place.**

**Unknown to Them Serenity woke up and see's that her son is all muddy.**

**Sesshomaru!**

**I'm kinda in the middle of a bath!**

**And it's time for yours.**

**Sesshomaru tried to run but he got caught by his mom.**

**Mom!**

**Mom you're messing up my hair.**

**Serenity then smiled at him and let him go.**

**Okay, okay I'm clean can we go now.**

**Kagome was done with her bath and see's her and her mom looking at him.**

**So where are we going it better not be anyplace dumb.**

**No it's really cool.**

**So where is this really cool place? said his mom.**

**Oh a- around the waterfall.**

**The waterfall!**

**What's so great around the waterfall?**

**I'll show you when we get there.**

**Oh.**

**Um mom can I go with Sesshomaru?**

**Hmm said her mother Luna.**

**What do you think Serenity? Said Luna.**

**Well-**

**Pleas they both said with puppy dog faces.**

**It's alright with me.**

**Yeah!!!!!!!**

**As long as Jaken goes with you.**

**Oh no not Jaken.**

**An hour later…**

**Step lively as soon as we get to the waterfall the sooner we can leave.**

**So, where we really going?**

**An elephant graveyard.**

**WOW!!!!!**

**Shh!!!!**

**Jaken**

**Right so how do we ditch the frog.**

**Oh just look at you too.**

**Little seeds of romance.**

**Blossoming in the lands.**

**With you being betrothed and all.**

**Be-What?**

**Betrothed, Intended, Affianced.**

**Meaning…?**

**One day you two are getting married.**

**Yuck said Sesshomaru.**

**Eww!!! Said Kagome**

**I can't marry her she's my friend.**

**Yeah it'll be so weird.**

**Well sorry to bust your bubble.**

**But you two turtle doves have no choice.**

**It's a tradition going back generations.**

**Well when I'm the lord that will be the first thing to go.**

**Not so long as I'm around.**

**Mmm in that case you're fired.**

**Mmm nice try.**

**But only the lord can do that.**

**Well he's the future lord.**

**Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you.**

**Not yet I don't.**

**And with that attitude you're shaping to be a pathetic lord indeed.**

**Heh, not the way I see it.**

**They then ditched Jaken and headed to the elephant graveyard there they met three horrible demons named Toran, Ryura, and Bankotsu.**

**They then finally escaped them and Sesshomaru said to Kagome.**

**Did we lose them?**

**I think so.**

**Where's Jaken?**

**They found him then Sesshomaru said Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size.**

**Like you? Said Toran.**

**Oops.**

**He then ran till they up the hill Sesshomaru made it to the top till he heard his name.**

**Sesshomaru then looked down and saw Kagome sliding down right before Toran could get her Sesshomaru scratched her. They then find a dead end and Sesshomaru roared for his dad and he showed up.**

**And then before he left he said to the demons if you ever come near my son I will personally kill you. And they scattered Sesshomaru came up to his dad and said **

**Dad I…**

**You disobeyed me…**

**Dad, I'm- I'm sorry.**

**Let's go home.**

**I thought you were very brave.**

**They then walked away from where Maito was watching them.**

**Jaken!! Said Inutaisho.**

**Yes Sire? Said Jaken**

**Take Kagome home I've got to teach my son a lesson.**

**Jaken then ran over and said come Kagome!**

**Sesshomaru… good luck!**

**Jaken then took Kagome home.**

**Sesshomaru!**

**He then starts walking toward his father and sat next to him.**

**Sesshomaru I'm very disappointed in you.**

**I know.**

**You could have been killed.**

**You disobeyed me… and what's worse you put Kagome in danger.**

**I was just trying to be brave like you.**

**I'm only brave when I have to be.**

**Meanwhile Maito plans to kill Inutaisho and Sesshomaru by killing them in a stampede of wilder beasts.**

**Now you wait here your father has a super surprise for you.**

**Ooh, what is it?**

**If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.**

**If you tell me I'll still act surprised.**

**Come on uncle maito.**

**This is just for you and your dad; you know a father-son thing.**

**Well I better go get him.**

**Hey uncle maito will I like the surprise.**

**Sesshomaru it's to die for.**

**He then walks away.**

**5minutes later…**

**Sesshomaru then sees a stampede heading his way.**

**Maito then ran till he saw Inutaisho and said bro down there in the gorge Sesshomaru's down there.**

**Sesshomaru!**

**Meanwhile his father was racing toward him.**

**But Jaken got there first and said there on that tree.**

**Hold on Sesshomaru!**

**Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Uhh!**

**Oh maito what are we going to do?**

**Inutaisho then jumps into the herd and catches Sesshomaru by the scruff of his neck and brought him safely on land.**

**But he gets dragged back down.**

**Sesshomaru then screamed DAD!!!!!!!!!**

**And now Sesshomaru is looking for his dad he then sees him climbing up the edge and follows him.**

**Maito… brother help me.**

**He then starts to slip until maito dug his claws he then yells and maito say Long Live the Lord.**

**And he throws him back and Inutaisho falls on his back and dies.**

**Sesshomaru then sees his father die right in front of him.**

**By the time he got near his father he was dead.**

**Sesshomaru then decided to curl up next to his dad to take a nap.**

**Maito then came and said Sesshomaru what have you done?**

**Sesshomaru pulled away from his dad and said there were wildebeests and he tried to save me… I- I didn't mean for this to happen.**

**Maito then pulled Sesshomaru next to him and said the lord is dead he then says run Sesshomaru run away and never return.**

**And so he ran but he said to the demons behind him kill Him!**

**And so they ran after him till he got to a thorn bush and he ran away.**

**That night Maito told Sesshomaru's mom, Kagome's mom, Kagome, and everyone else in the castle Inutaisho and Sesshomaru died.**

**Later that day Sesshomaru was about to get eaten by a vulture when Kilala and Shippo save him.**

**Three years later…**

**Shippo and Kilala are getting lunch when Kagome attacks Shippo and Kilala says what's going on?**

**And Shippo says SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!!**

**Kilala then says why I have to save your Ahhh!!!!**

**Sesshomaru then jumped in and saved them but when she pinned him he recognized who it was.**

**Kagome?**

**She then backed away and said who are you?**

**It's me Sesshy?**

**Sesshy?**

**He then nods his head and all hell went loose they start hugging acting like true friends.**

**That Night…**

**Kagome and he are walking near a waterfall they then get in a fight and then he sees his father in the sky and he explains to him that he was the new lord now. The next morning Kagome saw Shippo and Kilala when she woke them they had a heart attack when she asked have you guys seen Sesshomaru.**

**I thought he was with you.**

**He was but I can't find him where is he?**

**The lord has returned said Totosai.**

**I can't believe it he's gone back.**

**Gone back what do ya mean?**

**Hey what's going on here?**

**Who's the old man?**

**Sesshomaru's gone back to challenge maito?**

**Who?**

**Maito.**

**Who's got a maito?**

**No, no, no it's his uncle.**

**The old man is his uncle.**

**NO!!!**

**Sesshomaru's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as lord.**

**Oh.**

**When Sesshomaru got back to his home it was completely ruined.**

**When he went to charge at the castle he heard Kagome's voice.**

**Sesshomaru, wait up.**

**It's awful isn't it?**

**I didn't want to believe you.**

**What made you come back?**

**I finally got some sense knocked into me…**

**Besides this is my kingdom if I don't fight for it who will?**

**I will said Kagome.**

**Then Shippo and Kilala came and said they were with him to the end.**

**At the castle…**

**There were demons everywhere while Kilala and Shippo created a diversion Sesshomaru and kagome snuck by.**

**When they got to the throne room Sesshomaru said Kagome go find my mother and everyone else I'll look for maito.**

**She nodded and got everyone but she couldn't find Sesshomaru's mom.**

**With Sesshomaru…**

**He saw maito he went to jump out when he heard maito yell out his mom's name.**

**Serenity!!!!!!**

**While she walked towards maito Sesshomaru grew worried for his mom when she reached him they started arguing till she said something about Inutaisho he struck her and knocked her unconscious.**

**Finally Sesshomaru jumped out and went over to his mom to check if she was okay when he looked at maito his mom woke up and said Inutaisho?**

**He looked at her and said no it's me.**

**Sesshomaru your alive?**

**How can that be?**

**It doesn't matter I'm home.**

**He then nuzzled her and cleaned the mark on her face.**

**Maito then said Sesshomaru?**

**Oh I'm a little surprise to see you alive.**

**Give me one good reason that I shouldn't ripe you apart.**

**Sesshomaru you must under stand the pressure if ruling the kingdom.**

**Are no longer yours step down maito.**

**I would but they think I'm lord.**

**Well we don't said kagome and both men looked at her, her mom helping his mom up while all the girl demons agree. Maito then back up Sesshomaru on the balcony till he almost fell off it.**

**Maito then now this looks familiar and then he said it was just the way your father looked before he died and then he told him he killed his father and Sesshomaru said murderer and said tell them the truth and he did but the guards ganged up on him but the girls knocked them away. When all the guards ran Sesshomaru spotted maito and cornered him and said murder and he said you wouldn't kill your uncle.**

**No maito I'm not like you.**

**Oh thank you Sesshomaru he went to walk away but he threw ashes at Sesshomaru's face and they fought till Sesshomaru threw maito over and it killed him when he hit the ground.**

**Back in the throne room Sesshomaru emerged everyone cheered for him he walked up to his mom and hugged her then he saw kagome and hugged and kisses her suddenly Totosai pointed to his father's chair and he walked to it sat down and Totosai announced the new lord of the west lord Sesshomaru and his lady kagome. **

**They all cheered for them that night in Sesshomaru and Kagome's room they made love all night till dawn.**

**That spring in the western lands everyone crowded around for the new heir to the west Sesshomaru was sitting in his chair when Totosai and kagome came out in her hands she held the heir to the western lands when she sat next to Sesshomaru Totosai told Sesshomaru it was a girl. Sesshomaru was happy he had a daughter kagome handed her to her father so he could see her. She was cute she had silver hair, lavender eyes, silvery pink stripes on her wrists, ankles, thighs, and cheeks, but she had a gold crescent moon on her forehead.**

**Sesshomaru then handed her to Totosai and said her name was Artemis. Totosai then told the people while holding her presenting princess Artemis.**

**Everyone clapped and Totosai threw dust on her forehead and she sneezed and then she was handed back to her mom and kagome told Sesshomaru that she was tired and so she went to bed. That night Sesshomaru watched kagome and Artemis sleeping and vowed that he would protect them till he died. He then kissed them both on the forehead and headed to sleep dreaming of his, Kagome's, and Artemis's future.**

**To be continued till part two of the story**

**The new king two Sesshomaru's family. **


End file.
